Looks can tell a lot, but not enough
by adrianadru
Summary: Severus is a lonely boy but hates people to much to something about it. Especially those dam Gryffindors. But its not like he cares what people cares, nope.


Looks can tell a lot, but not enough

There is no longer any Lilly to discourage James and the Marauders from tormenting him, he had to constantly stay on his toes. `She probably encourages it`. He tried to apologise. He really did. But she really does not give him the time of the day. They used to be joined by the hip, but then we started to drift apart, and became more and more bossy, telling him what to do and not to do. It was so much better before, when it was just him and Lilly, talking about whatever. They would stay shoulder to shoulder reading each other from some book they found at Lillys house. Severus has a wishful smile on his face, thinking of better days.

But he should not think of this right now. Unknown to Severus, Sirius and Peter are currently holding a couple of water-balloons, filled with green slime. Not one of their most creative ideas, but that is not important. It was just a distraction. James and Remus where hiding under James invisibility cloak, and they were the ones with the real prank. They were planning on using a skin boils potion from some old book they found in the restricted section. There was no title on the book, the pages were yellow and some of the words were illegible, but the potion was supposedly a long-term potion, and James really wants to see his nemesis seethe in anger as he tries to find a cure.

It was all timed. It would all start about… now-

Sirius stared throwing slime balls at Severus, making him quickly get up from his spot on the bench, protecting himself with right arm as he grabs his wand with the other. He then shots a weak blasting hex at the slime-balloon Peter is about to throw, making him lose some that are in his hand. He then takes a fast step sideways, and throws a stinging hex on his left, where Sirius is standing, but misses as he steps sideways.

Not wishing to lose House points and having the other in the Slytherin house mad at him, Severus decides to retreat, as it is not the worst thing they have done to him. It is simply not worth it. After all, it does not matter that they were the ones that started, he was a _Slytherin_ so obviously he must be at fault. He puts up a half formed Protego, an impressive feat for a sixth year, seeing as they learn it in seventh year, and that there are few that can form a good one even after working on it for three weeks. Severus has known it for _years._

The pesky Protego has often put a dent on the plans of the marauders, but that is what invisibility-cloaks are for. So James to tripped Severus (earlier than planned) when he started to walk away, as it was obvious that he did not bother to fight back this time. Big mistake he thought as he unscrewed the cork of his potion, shouldn't have decided to not pay attention to us.

"Remus, quick! Tackle him before he slips away!" he ordered his friend before the slytherin was able to hit the flor properly.

Remus, being the kinder of the four, didn't really want to hurt The Slytheryn, decided that its better to just give him a bear hug from the behind, opposed to the potential damage he could do to someone as thin as Severus. He was after all, much bigger and stronger than Severus, who was even smaller than most girls.

That did not mean that he was weak though. Severus, noticing from the smell and the magic around the potion, decidet from experience that It could not possible be a good potion. Probably dark, and potentially dangerous and very illegal. Witch confused him, as he knew that the marauders would not touch a dark potion with a ten-foot pole, much less brew it.

Sirius and Peter were, giggling in the lack of better term, in the corner of his vision as James twirled the potions contents in its glass bottle. "Well, look what we have here, a snivelling little snake!" he started taunting.

"What is it snivelly? You look a little grey, how about we give you some colour?" he said as he then threw the last green slime-balloons in Severus, covering his face in goopy green slime.

"You know Sirius? I feel like Snivellus Is a little to green, too slithery. How about we take him down a notch" James said as Peter said something like `yeah you told him`, but Severus was not listening. He began wiggling harder, as the mixture of smells made him extremely anxious, as in I am going to die` anxious. Severus is usually not undignified when he is encountered by the Marauders. In fact, he thinks that he dealt whatever they threw at him with style. Now however, not so much. He decides that if he is incapable of freeing himself, he might as well try to push James away. James stretched his hand to pour the contents on Severus. Just before the liquid hit he was able to free his right arm, and then… _Painpainpainpainpain_

Sirius, Peter and James were standing and watching in glee to see how effective the potion was going to watch, snickering while watching seeing the usually impassive slytherin losing his cool. However, that completely stopped when the potion touched his skin. The Marauders watched in horror as the potion turned his robe into much and started to slowly eat away from his skin. Slowly going from a slight blush to scalding red to bleeding.

"aaah.."

The sound of Severus silent suffering snapped them into reality, as they realised the situation they where in.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin"

"Oh we're fucked, oh we are so fucked."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear"

The panicked voices of his friends stressed James even more than before, he needed _silence_. "Ok shut the fuck up!" he said. He took a look at Severus once more, and then came with the best possible form of action. He took a piece of his clothing and tried to wipe some of the potion of the slytherins hand. But to no help, as the cloth started to melt as well. He then did what not many other Gryffindors in his situation would do; he pushed away some of the potion of Severus with his bare hand. Witch stung, a little, but not much, as he was able to shake most off before it had its effects on him. He decided that it was not that bad, and did it again, and again, working as fast as he could in hope that neither of them would be to hurt after the whole ordeal. James would one day look back at this whole ordeal, with guilt, but not at the moment. He does not have time to think of that now.

Unknown to him, Peter and Remus had run to get some help, coming back as fast as possible. James feels a hand on his shoulder, as he gets pulled away from Severus, he starts to notice that around a third of the staff had come. Poppy quickly started working on The Slytherin, as she started shouting orders at Professor Slughorn. James feels a hand on his shoulder, as he looks at Dumbledor. "You did well, my boy" he said in a soft voice. James did not believe him.

-3

Severus started stirring around four in the afternoon, slowly, but shortly, waking up. He did not feel much pain from his hand and neck anymore, mot that he remembered why he would feel pain.

He looks around , only to notice his arch nemesis in the bed next to him, talking quietly with the one visiting him in his nightmares, Remus Lupin. They cease their talking, a sudden and surprising awkward silence starts to rear its ugly mug.

"So", James starts, "You ok?"

Severus is confused; first of all, why would he care, second of all, why was he here- only to be suddenly be hit with all the memories from the previous night. Oh- that's why. Severus is careful to not show any expression at all, as he is silently fuming on the inside.

Then with the steadies voice he can muster;" Now as it was you whom decided to throw a possible fatal potion on me, I cannot imagine why you would ask such a _preposterous-"_

"Ok ok, jeez, I get it. I shouldn't have asked, blab la bla. Don't have to be such a git about it" James interrupts, rudely in Severus opinion, before he is able to finish.

Remus, that hadn't said any would before then, starts fussing over James to not move to mush. Pathetic, if you ask Severus. But before he can come with a snide remark, Madame Pomphrey bursts inn.

"Ah Severus, finely awake I see" she says as he starts to neatly put some potions by his bead.

"You have healed quite nicely dear, hardly any thanks to those boys" she says as she gives a side glare to them.

"Now that you are awake, it's time to talk business" she says as the curtains close. "Lets talk about the potion that you constantly use-" Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"But while I don't approve of potions that change physical attributes to a person, you were in luck, as some of the ingredients was able to cancel most of the bad effects of the skin-boiling potion. " Severus pales as he hears the name of the potion. Skin-boiling potion. _Skin-boiling potion._ Those moronic buffoons used a _skin-boiling potion._

He was so shocked at the potion, that he just nodded away while Madame Pomphrey talked.

"-And I understand that family blood can be really scary Severus, but there is no reason to lock it away! I'm sure you would have a great time in Both ways-" and Severus head reboots again, what has he been agreeing on? Did she just imply that she _knows!_

"uh, excuse me, I did not agree to talk about this in to you, of to anyone for that matter" he interrupts as kindly as he can, which is not kind at all.

Madame Pomphrey huffs, as she gives a weak glare, as she starts talking again "Now Severus, it's my job to keep everyone in this school healthy, and that includes you. So I will not allow you to take it anymore. "

She levitates some potions from wherever, and gently puts them on his table. "I expect you to take them. If not, I will _make_ you." She starts to open the curtain, but before her she left, she said" there is nothing wrong with your bloodline, Severus, that potion is dangerous for you, and it physically affects you."

Severus sneered in her direction, before closing the curtains. He drank the potions down as fast as possible, but not before checking what it was of course. He then lays back down on his bed, twisting and turning, not really sure wat to do now. He was not tired, as he had slept all this time. So his thoughts start to wonder to what Madame Pomphrey had said to him.

In the wizard world, there are a lot of different pureblood families with different magic's and creature inherence. Some families have the ability to understand snakes, other have the ability to change appearance, other are specialized in transfiguration magic, or other branches. Others are not even human in body. There should be no surprise that the Prince family have one as well. It is surprisingly anticlimactic as it is unusual. While some families are living vampires and natural seers, the Prince family, are hermaphrodites. They also have the ability to appear more feminine and more masculine at will. That's it, nothing to brag about, nothing to worry about.

Severus Snape is a person of few words. Or a girl, if you wish. He does not really bother himself with such trivial things such as "Gender", however he does prefer him opposed to her, simply for having more freedom as a boy.

So being the Slytherin that he is, he hid It from everyone. Nobody knew, except for his mother. Not a single other soul, not even Lilly- `not like that matters anymore`, He thought darkly.

So here you have it, a short story without end and context. I hope you liked it. It would be awesome if you could send me some links abut stories that is like this one, if there are. Or if you could maybe give me a pointer at how to write better?

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
